Talk:Epic Eggs/@comment-24037139-20150312205008
For anyone interested in tracking their event progress: I uploaded a new tracking spreadsheet for the current Epic Egg Hunt event (click on the following Google link to grab a copy). https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1w22ROjPfoEpjtmBPX9BXbNWoJ5blp3XUxMJZhw2PYlo/ This spreadsheet allows tracking of eggs from various categories including: > Habitats (collecting DragonCash and Gems) > Treats (collecting treats grown on treat farms) > Breeding (hatching or selling an egg ready to hatch) > Questing (sending your dragons on quests) > Colosseum (completing Colosseum events) > Party hats (visiting friends and finding the hats on habitats in their parks) > Eggs (finding the hidden egg in your park) > Gifts (collect gifts sent from friends to you) > Gems (gems spent on anything) > Clearing (removing obstacles found on new islands) Features include: - Allowing input of additions gifted to you by the wizards or purchased yourself - Calculating total number still needed for the remaining prizes - Calculating how many event days have passed and how many are still remaining based on the current date - Projecting whether or not you are on pace for each of the remaining prizes based on personal event history thus far in conjunction to the current date - Projecting the expected overage (or shortage) you'll have for each prize based on your past performance - Projecting the expected number of eggs you'll have to attain through gem spending (or purchasing) for each prize based on your past egg-finding performance - Ability to set each day to a particular type (see column C). The various types are: > Single: Normal daily maxes in effect > Full Double: Double daily maxes in effect > Partial Double: All daily maxes are doubled EXCEPT for the Colosseum - *NEW* Timer for daily resets! (complete with last updated time that updates once per minute by default) - *NEW* Moving highlights to indicate current day (and where you should be entering in your collection information) - *NEW* Custom spreadsheet menu allowing one to show & hide less commonly used columns like collection via gems and/or obstacles or force a refresh of the timers - *NEW* Late start adjustment feature that allows you to start using the tracker in the middle of an event by specifying what prize is next for you and how far you are from attaining it - *NEW* Centralized daily collection info with the ability to override the default settings (see row 32) - *NEW* Ability to customize start dates, end dates, and dragon time Notes: - The maximums per day for each category are still being flushed out. With the new centralized setting feature, corrections should be reflected in real-time to your sheets. However, if you rather not wait or you don't like the defaults, you can change them yourself by going to the "DV Event Tracker" menu, selecting "Show Maximums", and setting overrides in row 32 (in yellow). Be sure to hide the columns again via "DV Event Tracker" > "Hide Maximums" afterwards to save yourself screen real estate! - Because this event is a different length than previous events and everyone's "Partial Double" days are different, it's up to each person to correctly set the day types. - With the new centralized settings for categories, data needs to load. It may take a minute or two, but if if doesn't correct itself, try either using the new "DV Event Tracker" > "Refresh All" feature or simply re-opening your copy of the sheet. Disclaimer: The projections should only be used as a rough estimate for planing and tracking purposes. They should not be regarded as gospel.